


Dream Bean Cafe

by BiffElderberry



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Barry loved working at Dream Bean Cafe. Most people would say that he should aspire to more, hell his dad said it every time he went to see him, but Barry liked it. And he always got to met the most interesting people. Like Bruce, who had just come in for the first time ever today. Barry was sure of it. He would have remembered someone like Bruce. Too bad he was only in town for a conference, Barry would have liked to see him again.





	Dream Bean Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> I really love the 5+1 layout for some reason, and I've been using it a lot recently. So this is in a 5+1 layout even though I didn't follow the naming convention for it. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

We’re going to do this in 5+1 format because I like that format and it’s easy. 

  1. Barry makes coffee for cute older guy.
  2. Cute older guy is back, Clark makes comments about Bruce adding Barry to “his collection.”
  3. Arthur is in the coffee shop and he and Bruce get into a glaring match
  4. Diana is there and points out to Barry that Bruce is flirting with him. 
  5. Victor is there hanging out with Barry. He recognizes Bruce as Bruce Wayne and tells Barry “I didn’t know that dreamy guy Bruce was Bruce WAYNE.” 
  6. Barry writes his phone number on Bruce’s cup. 



  
  


1.

Barry loved working at Dream Bean Cafe. Most people would say that he should aspire to more, hell his dad said it every time he went to see him, but Barry liked it. Sure there were downsides, like having to get there at 5 am to start setting up for their 6am opening time. But the morning rush was exhilarating. He could bounce from task to task, and actually stay focused for the first time in his life. Besides the pay was decent, and the tips were nice. Sure he had to pick up every extra shift he could to afford his crappy little apartment and still pay tuition but he really did love his job. 

 

And he always got to met the most interesting people. Like Bruce, who had just come in for the first time ever today. Barry was sure of it. He would have remembered someone like Bruce. He had that smooth coolness, the kind you only saw in spy movies. Slightly graying at the temples, clothes that seemed to be cut especially for him and accented his every feature.

 

"So are you in town for a conference or something?" Barry asked while making his caffè americano. It had been a slow morning. 

 

"yea, something like that," Bruce smiled. It was the kind of smile that made Barry melt a little inside. He also tripped on his way to the flavor pumps, using a quick bit of his speed to catch himself and the coffee before it hit the ground. He blushed slightly, looking over at Bruce.

 

"Nice catch," Bruce commented, eyes slightly narrowed. Barry thought nothing of it. He had barely gotten his speed a few weeks before. He still had to remind himself not to speed through everyday tasks. There was no way Bruce could have actually seen him move that fast. 

 

"Here you go," Barry handed Bruce the coffee from across the counter. He felt his heart skip a beat as their fingers brushed when Bruce took the cup. "Have a good day!" 

 

"It's infinitely better now," Bruce replied, with a quick glance over Barry. 

 

Barry bit his lip as he watch Bruce walk out the door. Too bad he was only in town for a conference, Barry would have liked to see him again. 

  
  
  
  
  


2.

Two days later Bruce was back. It was a Sunday, probably the last day of whatever conference Bruce had been attending. Barry lit up the moment he saw Bruce walk through the door. The big rush was over, and Barry was bored. There were just a couple of patrons left in the store. Maybe he could get Bruce to stay and talk for awhile.

 

"caffè americano" Barry asked, when Bruce made it up to the counter.

 

"You remembered," Bruce replied, a little surprise coloring his voice.

 

"I always remember for my favorite customers," Barry replied, keying the drink into the register. He began bustling around the back preparing Bruce's drink while he finished paying. He had to step in the back for a moment to grab a jug of milk. He hurried back, maybe slipping up and moving a bit too quickly. 

 

He frowned when he made it back to the counter and Bruce was no longer there. He looked around the shop, surely he wouldn't have paid for his drink and left without it. 

 

Bruce was sitting at a table with Lois, the redhead who had come in earlier that day with her boyfriend Clark. Distantly he heard Lois ask him something about some bat in Gotham. Barry made a mental note to look that up later, but knew he'd probably forget by the time he could google it. 

 

Someone cleared their throat by the cash register.

 

"Be right with you!" Barry called over his shoulder as he finished pouring milk in Bruce's drink. He dropped it off on the pick up counter before heading back over the register.

 

"Clark right?" He asked smiling at the man. He was tall, broad, dark hair. If he didn't already have a girlfriend Barry would have turned on the charm a little. "What can I help you with?" 

 

"I just wanted to warn you about that guy," Clark said, his voice low. "He has a reputation." 

 

"What?" Most people came up to argue about their half finished drink being wrong, or ask for an extra pump of caramel.

 

"I don't like the way he's looking at you," Clark continued. 

 

"I don't think that's any of your business," Barry replied, guarded. 

 

"Just trying to look out for you," Clark replied, shrugging it off, "But if you want to become a part of his 'collection.'"

 

"Right," Barry frowned. "Look if there's nothing I can help you with I have to get back to work." He turned and disappeared in the backroom, he watched from the doorway as Clark returned to his table. He pulled out his phone and googled the Gotham bat. Apparently there was some guy dressing up as a bat and beating up criminals.

 

Not a bad idea really. Barry thought, maybe he should do something like that with his superspeed. 

 

Sadly he didn't get a chance to talk with Bruce again as Clark stayed in the coffeeshop till Bruce left. He was however very surprised when later he found a hundred dollar bill in the tip jar. 

  
  
  


3.

Barry was really surprised to see Bruce at the Monday morning rush. 

 

"Conference run a bit long?" He asked, as he keyed in Bruce's usual.  

 

"Something like that," Bruce replied, smiling. "So are you in school?" He asked while Barry started his order.

 

"Yea, studying forensic science," Barry replied, "Or at least plan to, I'm getting through my basics at CCCC, first." the bell over the door chimed. "Welcome to Dream Bean Cafe!" Barry greeted, before continuing his conversation with Bruce. "I've got one more year then I hope to transfer. Maybe to Gotham City University, my friend goes there." 

 

He dropped the drink off with Bruce before heading to the register to take an order. 

 

"Hey Arthur," Barry greeted. Arthur was a regular of sorts. He came in about once a month. Barry wasn't entirely sure that Arthur didn't live miles outside of town in some cabin with no running water. He always wore plaid and looked like he had just been chopping down a tree, or swimming in the ocean. Barry was a little jealous and a little turned on by the idea. 

 

Barry turned to make Arthur's coffee - black, no sugar no milk. It was at least an easy order. 

 

When he turned back to face the front counter he was taken aback to see Bruce and Arthur just glaring at each other. Neither one moving, or looking anywhere else. 

 

Barry slowly handed Arthur his coffee. The other man steadily brought the coffee to his lips taking a deep sip.  Barry stared in awe, the coffee had been really hot, like don't drink it for 10 minutes because it will scald your tongue hot, but Arthur hadn't even flinched. 

 

It was then that Barry was called to help with a large order from the drive thru. By the time he was finished both Bruce and Arthur were gone.

  
  


4.

Diana was not a regular at Dream Bean Cafe. Which was probably a good thing. She was tall, sleek and spoke with an accent Barry couldn't quite place. Barry wasn't usual into girls but he could definitely go for Diana. She spent most of her Wednesday morning in the shop. Quietly working on her computer at the counter. Barry would occasionally catcher her sharp eyes glancing around the room, taking everything in. 

 

She had told him she worked in art restoration. He wasn't completely convinced that she wasn't actually a super spy. 

 

But not even Diana could distract him when Bruce walked in. 

 

"Hey," Barry greeted softly. He wasn't sure why Bruce was still here, maybe it was a week long conference. He knew he would miss Bruce when he went back to wherever he came from. It was amazing how in just one week Bruce had become one of his most interesting customers. 

 

Bruce placed his usual order. 

 

"School still going okay?" Bruce asked while Barry worked on his drink. 

 

"Yea," Barry replied, carefully steaming the milk. "It's actually the weirdest thing. I just got a grant I don't remember applying for." 

 

"That's good," Bruce replied. Barry almost thought he could see Bruce smile out of the corner of his eye. But that couldn't be right. He couldn't imagine Bruce smiling at much. 

 

"It is, I wasn't sure I was going to get my next semester's tuition paid otherwise," Barry chuckle. He poured the drink into a to-go cup and snap the lid on the cup. 

 

"What's your favorite thing from the pastry case?" Bruce asked. 

 

"The birthday cake pop," Barry replied, "Though they might be too sweet, judging by your order. Maybe you would like the coffee bread?"

 

"I’ll take the cake pop." Barry shrugged processing the payment. If Bruce wanted to make a bad decision what should it matter to him? 

 

Barry moved to get the pastry from the case.  However when he returned to the counter he saw Bruce was already walking to the door.

 

"Wait, Bruce you forgot your pastry!" Barry called after him. 

 

"Keep it," Bruce replied, giving a half wave before walking out of the door.

 

"huh?" Barry sighed, staring at the bag in his hand. He supposed he couldn't put it back in the case, and Bruce had told him to keep it.

 

"He likes you," Diana told him as Barry bit into the cake pop.

 

"What?" Barry replied. 

 

"He likes you," Diana repeated herself, eyebrow arched like she didn't expect Barry to be this clueless. 

 

"Nah," Barry shrugged, "It's just the coffee." 

 

"No, I don't think so," Diana replied. "The coffee isn't that good." Barry grimaced. The coffee might not be the best but it certainly wasn't worth of that insult. "Just ask him," Diana continued. "You'll see I'm right." 

  
  
  


5.

It was a rare day for Victor Stone to actually be back in Central City. He and Barry had gone to high school together - Victor had been a junior when Barry started as a freshman. They had somehow bonded much to everyone's amazement. Victor had been the star of the football team and Barry, well, he could have been the chess team captain if he had actually been able to concentrate long enough to win a match. 

 

But still they had become friends, close friends, Barry liked to think they bonded over their foolhardiness and bravery. After all they had met when defending a freshman from one of the senior jackasses. Barry had ended up flat on his back, after one good punch for the senior, and the senior had lost a tooth once Victor stepped in. 

 

It had been hard for the two of them when Victor had gone off to college - a full ride football scholarship to Gotham City University. Meanwhile Barry had gotten stuck in Central City, trying to pull his grades up enough to transfer to a four year university. 

 

It also didn't help that Barry was working all the time. That didn't stop Victor from hanging out with him though. Victor would grab a seat at the counter whenever Barry worked, ready to just chill when there were no customers. Barry appreciated it. He really needed this job. 

 

He was chatting with Victor when Bruce came in for his morning latte. Victor hastily turned back to his computer, pretending to work on his homework. Barry did notice however that he didn’t once click on a single thing - he was too wrapped up in watching Barry’s conversation with Bruce.

 

“You didn’t tell me Bruce Wayne came here for coffee,” Victor said as soon as Bruce left the store.

 

“Huh? No I thought Bruce Wayne lived in Gotham?” Barry replied, lazily scrubbing the same spot of the counter in front of Victor he had been “cleaning” for the past two hours. 

 

“He does,” Victor replied. 

 

“I don’t know, man, he must just be in town for a conference or something. That’s what he said last Friday I think?” 

 

“No, he’s been in Gotham all week long,” Victor replied. 

 

“Then it can’t be him,” Barry shrugged, “No one would take a two hour trip for coffee, especially not this coffee. Anyways my shift is over in 10 minutes, want to go see a movie or something?” 

 

“What? I thought you’d be working all day?” Victor replied, but began to put his computer away anyways.

 

“No, I got a grant!” Barry replied. “I was able to cut back my hours a bit.” 

 

“What grant?”    
  


“Some Wayne Memoria-shit.” Barry stopped suddenly, “It was him wasn’t it?” 

 

“Told ya.” 

  
  
  
  


+1. 

Barry was jittery the next morning. It wasn’t the fact that he and Victor had stayed up late the previous night. Nor was it the 5 cups of coffee he had already had this morning - though they certainly didn’t help one bit. 

 

No Barry had a plan. 

 

When Bruce came in that morning Barry had a special cup for him. One with his number scrawled across it. You know, just in case everyone was right and Bruce was actually interested in him. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
